


Whispers

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sanders sides - prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, But persons said they wouldnt mind if it was a story and that theyd wanna read it, Ghost!AU, Ghost!sides, Ghosties, I didnt really come up with the idea, More tags may need to be added, Other, Prompt ish thing from tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: This was a text post on tumblr originally started by pirate-patton and added to by organizeddiscord and fander-berb from the thread I saw.I asked if anyone would wanna read this is a story and got a response and a few private messages so I decided to? IdkGo check the guys that I mentioned out on tumblr as this was their idea and they do some good writing and posts!'AU where all the sides are actually ghosts that haunt Thomas'The set ups beingLogan - was drunk driving and crashedVirgil - doesn't tell people (I know, spoilers though :P)Roman - poisonPatton - literal heartbreak





	1. Explaining

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to the guys on tumblr for the idea! I'm just writing it into a story...
> 
> Hope you guys like it

Thomas was confused.  
He wasn't exactly shocked when the four showed up as always, in their usual spots. Except this time he didn't exactly have a dilemma going on.  
"I don't understand..." He spoke, his eyes flicking between the four. "So... You're all NOT aspects of my personality?"  
"Afraid not kiddo." Patton answered, giving a small side smile.  
"Then, then what and who are you?" Thomas continued, still just as confused.  
"Well, I believe most people call the memory of a person after death a ghost or poltergeist would more accurately describe us concidering how we can interact with the 'real world'." Logan spoke up next. Thomas blinked at him.  
"Ghosts?" He asked, suddenly feeling scared. He shouldn't be, they had been with him for almost a year now. "But you all look like me?"  
"Technically we are you." Virgil spoke up, his voice just as monotone and uninterested as usual, though his eyes held an anxious spark. He must have been worried about telling their 'host' this news. "Well, we take on the form of you, and we did look like you before this happened..." He stopped talking and looked down at his feet, realising everyone's eyes were on him.  
"What Virgil means is technically we are all past lives you have lived. That is why we are all here as well, so you can learn." Roman spoke, attempting to explain as best he could. "In the case of Logan and Virgil however..."  
"What about you two?" Thomas asked, turning his attention back to them, suddenly intrigued by this turn of events. The four had told him they were his 'sides', and now they had decided to tell him the truth?  
"Well, in the case of me and Virgil we are you from... A different universe." Logan answered, attempting to word it as best he could. "We were both alive at the same time from what I gather of our knowledge of technology etc. Though I do not know a lot about Virgil because he will not divulge information on his death."  
"Nobody needs to know..." Virgil mumbled, playing with his sleeves, he always made sure to avoid telling the others. He didn't want them to know how stupid he was.  
"So... How did you all... Die?" Thomas asked, glancing at them all in turn and seeming a lot more relaxed about the situation.  
"Well, I guess since I was the first I shall be the first to tell you." Roman answered, standing tall but his face was far from his usual cheery disposition. "I was a prince in olden times, about a few millennium ago."  
"So you are actually a prince?" Thomas asked, though flinched for interrupting him.  
"Yes, I was second oldest so my chances of becoming king were small of course. Anyway, my father was attending a meal in the dining room with all the nearby royals, and as brother was away from town, he invited myself." He gave a small sad smile at that part and continued. "Father hadn't really thought to invite me before so I was excited to say the least. I wore my best choice of smart attire-" he motioned down to his usual white tunic with the gold stitching. "And accompanied him to the banquet. Everything was going well, until I noticed something being dropped into my father's goblet. Noticing this I immediately rushed to action and attempted to block the goblet. Of course the maid that I had seen do this told me to prove it. Father tried to have the food taster try it but I insisted, it was my call, so I must pay the sacrifice if I was incorrect. For all I knew at that time it could have been flavouring." He paused for a moment. "Safe to say what was in the goblet was rat poison, I died less than two weeks later I was dead." He gave a nod to nobody in particular before putting on his usual smile. "No matter now of course, this action caused my kingdom to earn new laws and my father was more careful. I lived through the last few millennium and found Patton here some time afterward."  
The attention was then placed onto Patton, who gave a smile and fiddled with his cardigan. "Well kiddos, I met Roman in the 60's! Of course I was already gone but there was something drawing us together. You see Thomas, between us four we can see a sort of... Ora orb as I call them, which have different colours for each of us, that is how we found each other." He began, giving a smile.  
"I am dark blue, Roman is red, Patton is turquoise and Virgil is Purple." Logan explained.  
"Right! So that's how me and Roman found each other." Patton smiled. "But, before that I was sorta scared. It was a couple weeks after my death that we found each other and I was pretty scared for a while." He gave a sigh. "My reason for... Leaving be world is a bit strange, but bare with me."  
Thomas gave a nod.  
"I was traveling for a few years before finally coming home and deciding to go to college, over my travels I'd met tones of people and I'd been in a load of different relationships. But when I got to college I found who I believed to be 'the one', he was at first, he was kind and thoughtful and had a dog! And he loved to cuddle and bake cookies. We were together for a year, and I thought it wouldn't change ever! But... But he decided that be had had enough and... I um, caught him. Cheating. In our dorm room when I returned to campus from visiting my parents."  
Thomas had never seen Patton look so upset, he was used to the bubbly, joy filled child/dad! He gave a sympathetic nod, encouraging Patton to continue.  
"Well, my grades slipped and I eventually got kicked out of college, I had to return home and live there for a while. I didn't have the motivation to go out and find a job or do anything really. I sorta just sat there indulging in nostalgic things until I felt sick and I would only be able to sleep if I cried into his old hoody." He swallowed thickly before continuing. "I stopped eating really and I barely left my room... And eventually, one day I just... Didnt wake up. I looked down at myself and I stuck around for the autopsy... Had to see my parents find me. Turns out it was a heart attack. I had died from a broken heart." He stared at the floor, saying the last part of his story slowly. But soon he perked back up and grinned. "But I'm OK now! I have all of you kiddos!" He smiled brightly. "And we didn't meet Logan and Virgil until a couple years ago."  
The attention then shifted to the other two.  
"Well I do not mind recounting my story, however embarrassing it may be, but we cannot force Virgil to tell us of his passing if he does not wish to." Logan spoke up, realising Virgil had been sinking into his hoody more. He noticed the youngest boy mouth a 'thank you' to him and started with his tale.  
"I was a teacher, I helped with disabled students and gave long lectures at a college as well. One night I had had a phone call about one of my students passing. They suffered from a range of mental walls so to speak and had decided to... End it - for want of a better term. I decided I would try to quell my being upset by drinking some of the wine I had been given for Christmas, but... After the bottle was gone I decided to head to the bar. On the way there it had been fine, there was a fair bit of traffic so I couldn't exactly go all road rage and drive manically. I arrived at the bar, it was fairly empty with it being only around 2pm... I am ashamed of this and I want you all to know I was not a drinker."  
"You've told us before, kiddo." Patton reassured him.  
"Yes, well, after a couple drinks I decided to go home so I could mark my papers. The school had given me a week off to grieve, but I still wanted to get work done. I began driving home at around 3pm. I know it was stupid to drive while drunk, and this is the worst thing I have done in my life... I remember seeing an opportunity to go, and drove. The next thing I knew, I was head on with another car." He let out a breath as if all his emotions - though he disposed the things (mainly because of this story) he still had them - were contained in it. "I died on impact... I stuck around, learnt the details. Apparently there was a family in the other car, I could only hear that the other two were OK, but something about one 'if they'd been there on time', or 'poor kid never stood a chance'. I regret my actions and I do hope you will not judge me Thomas, I feel I do that enough to myself."  
Thomas nodded. "Of course! When did you find the others?"  
"Well he first person I found was Virgil-" he paused, looking at the empty spot Virgil had been sat in on the stairs. Nobody had noticed him leave a little part into Logan's story. "He... He was close by as well, and we were both confused and scared, and then we felt a strange tugging feeling nearby. We decided to follow and found Roman and Patton. After a year of attempting to follow another tugging feeling, a tether if you will, we found you and your ora." Logan gave a small smile and readjusted his glasses.  
"Wait I have an ora?" Thomas asked.  
"Of course, we are tethered to you." Roman answered.  
"What colours mine?" Thomas asked, suddenly excited.  
"Yellow." Patton smiled. "Cuz you're my sunshine!" He added, grinning, proud of himself. Thomas laughed a little.  
"Guys, do you think Virgil's ok?" He asked, looking at the others in tern, who also looked to each other.  
"Virgil tends to attempt to avoid the subject as best he can. It may have been a bit MUCH for him today." Logan answered.  
"I'll check on him!" Patton smiled, disappearing.  
"Guys I suddenly feel really bad... And anxious as well..." Thomas spoke up. The two ghosts shared a look.  
"Well, Thomas, as much as we are here to teach you, since we are tethered to you and you are our 'host' of sorts, you will get influenced by our emotions or lack of from time to time. You have probably noticed this before..." Logan spoke.  
"Virgil is probably just upset and anxious, Thomas. But do not threat, Patton will help calm him!" Roman added, attempting to help.  
Thomas gave a nod, but still worried for Virgil. He was always pretty secretive after all, it took forever for him to tell them his name, so this must have been massive for him, something he really didn't want to share. But Thomas understood, he had seen how upset each one got at recounting their stories. He wondered if he'd keep it to himself if he died? He shook those thoughts from his mind. He didn't need to think about that, he needed to think happy thoughts to try and help Virgil and the others.


	2. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback guys, I'm glad some of you like it :)
> 
> I'm not 100% sure where I'm gonna go with this but bare with me.
> 
> I know this is a really short part, and i apologise...

"Virgil, i came to see if you were ok."  
"Go away Logan!" the anxious side called back, he'd been in his room for the past few hours with the door locked while the others answered as many of Thomas's questions as they could. "I just don't want to talk, I just want to be left alone..." he didn't want to seem like he was mad at Logan, he wasn't really. He wasn't mad at any of them, after all, he had been the one who suggested telling Thomas, but was also the one that came up with as many reasons as possible why they should NOT tell him as well.   
"I understand that you are upset, but we thought we could have a talk about this." Roman's voice came next, Virgil guessed he had heard the two talking and decided to join in. Didn't he relaise he was the least likely to get him to leave his room?  
"Let me think... NO." Virgil answered, practically hearing Princes fallen features.   
"Rude..." Roman's voice came form the other side of the locked door.  
"At least turn your light on, kiddo!" Patton's voice came next, clearly intrigued by what was happening.   
"No thanks." Virgil answered.   
"Oh, he gets the polite answer?" Roman asked, veining being offended.   
"It is not good for your eyes to spend all your time in the dark." Logan added.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Virgil called, louder this time with a slight growl as he buried his head back into his pillow. "Please..." He added, mainly for Patton's sake. He did see the elder boy as a 'dad' after all.   
"Alright kiddo, but if you ever need to talk, just let us know!" Patton answered.   
"yes, we would like to know what happened at some poi- OW!" Roman's voice came. "I mean, we respect your privacy of course."  
"Yes, I agree, all at your own pace. Just because we told you our stories does not mean- Ow... Patton, I did not say anything?" Logan then added.   
"You'll make him feel guilty!" Patton scolded. "Virgil, kiddo, basically we all respect if you don't want to or can't bring yourself to tell us, it doesn't matter whether or not we told you, because this is your story. And when you're ready, we know you will trust us and that will be great! We love you, kiddo!" Patton spoke, and Virgil could tell he was beaming his usual smile.   
"Love is a bit of a strong word- OW!" Roman added. "I mean, we love you..."  
"I also add additional love and support to this." Logan added.   
"Kiddo?"  
There was a moments silence.  
"Ok, we're going to go now, feel better soon."  
And at that the others left. Little did they know he couldn't answer because he was crying into his pillow. He knew they cared, but that wasn't the point. And despite being brought closer by all the videos they had done and them accepting him, he knew this went a lot deeper. it was harder than any of them realised, and none of them would know why. He knew they trusted him enough to tell him their stories but there was no way he'd be able to relive the embarrassment or the pain or the reasons that made him feel sick and spill everything to them only to hurt them and have them judge him more than they already did.   
So he cried. He cried because their comforting words didn't mean anything to him. Not because he didn't want them to, but because he didn't deserve them. He cried for his own stupidity, he cried for his family, his friends, he cried for the four people who had somehow managed to become his new family, for the three other ghosts that somehow tied them all together, he cried for what had happened in his life, all the good and bad, and all the scared. So much of that feeling, from both himself and others. It was most of his life...   
But through all of this, there was one thing he didn't cry for, one thing he didn't even THINK to cry for...  
Himself.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379392) by [I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can/pseuds/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can)




End file.
